The present invention relates to a vacuum processing apparatus for applying vacuum processing such as plasma processing to a work such as circuit board and electronic component placed in a closed vacuum space.
The vacuum processing such as plasma processing is known as a surface treatment method for the work such as circuit board and electronic component.
A vacuum processing apparatus for such purpose comprises a base, a lid member, and an elevating mechanism for lowering the lid member onto the base and raising from the base. A closed processing chamber for processing the work in a vacuum atmosphere is formed by forming a closed space between the base and the lid member when the lid member is put on the base. The vacuum processing apparatus further comprises a conveying mechanism for delivering the work into the processing chamber and discharging the work after processing. In the conventional vacuum processing apparatus, the elevating mechanism of the lid member is disposed at the rear side of the lid member, and the conveying mechanism of the work is disposed at the front side of the lid member.
The vacuum processing apparatus requires preparatory steps such as replacement and position adjustment of pressing member for fixing the work in the processing chamber depending on the type of the work to be processed, and periodic maintenance such as replacement of shielding member for preventing contamination on the inside of the processing chamber.
Accordingly, the vacuum processing apparatus is desired to be designed to allow an easy access to the inside of the processing chamber at the time of such servicing.
However, in the conventional vacuum processing apparatus, the access to the inside of the processing chamber is impeded by the conveying mechanism disposed at the front side of the lid member, and working efficiency in preparatory steps or maintenance is poor, and it takes a long time in job.
It is hence an object of the invention to solve such problems and present a vacuum processing apparatus of an excellent maintainability.
The vacuum processing apparatus of the invention comprises a base, a work platform on the base, a lid member forming a processing chamber when put on the work platform, an actuator for lowering the lid member onto the work platform and raising from the work platform, a frame having a post being set up in the rear part of the base, and conveying means for delivering the work into the work platform, and discharging from the work platform.
In a first aspect of the invention, the frame supports the lid member from above through the actuator, and the conveying means is positioned between the frame post set up in the rear part of the base and the lid member. As a result, a free working space for serviceman is provided at the front side of the lid member. Therefore, the serviceman can easily access the lid member and processing chamber for maintenance from the front side of the lid member.
The frame of the vacuum processing apparatus of the invention further comprises a front post.
In a second aspect of the invention, the front post is set up at a position apart from the front space of the lid member, at the front part of the base. As a result, same as in the first aspect of the invention, there is a free working space for serviceman at the front side of the lid member.